Always late
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Llegar tarde a una fiesta en la mayoría de los casos es aburrido pero algunas veces hay un príncipe dispuesto a jugar. Belphegor/Oc.


KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

Varia estaba de celebración. Todos disfrutaron del bufet y la bebida hasta bien entrada la noche, excepto una persona que llegó tarde. La chica, la incorporación más nueva de Varia, no sabía el motivo de la celebración ni como de borrachos iban a estar los miembros.

Nada más llegar a la base oyó la música y unos extraños cánticos. Cuando se dirigió a la procedencia de estos extraños sonidos, se sorprendió al encontrar a Lussuria -propietario de los extraños cánticos- bailando alegremente cerca del reproductor de música, Xanxus estaba bebiendo de una botella como si no hubiera mañana, Levi lloriqueando en un rincón y Squalo estaba desaparecido.

Fran dijo algo que no logro entender. Apestaba a alcohol, así que ya tenía una idea de el porque de ese extraño lenguaje. Bel pateó a Fran mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Porque no te perdonaré si me contagias ~.

-Estoy bien, me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por mí- dijo la chica irónicamente.

-No puedo correr el riesgo de contagiarme, soy un príncipe. Y a los príncipes no les quedan bien los mocos.

Después de observar el panorama un rato decidió que la gran mayoría, por no decir todas las personas de esta sala, mañana despertarían con una resaca monumental. Actualmente Fran mantenía una apasionada discusión con uno de los cojines del sofá, eso empezaba a ser preocupante.

-Hace tiempo que no mantienes una conversación con el príncipe así que te permitiré tener ese lujo.

-Tranquilo, puedo sobrevivir sin ese gran placer.

Él fingiendo no haber oído la respuesta de la chica siguió a lo suyo.

-Vamos a mi habitación, así podremos estar más tranquilos.

A ella eso no le pareció tan mala idea. Con el tiempo que había pasado ahí, había descubierto la velocidad que tenían para cambiar las situaciones. Aunque ahora todos estaban bastante calmados, no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar por lo borrachos que iban.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bel le sorprendió lo relativamente ordenada que estaba. Él era un príncipe y los príncipes no limpian decía así que se quedaba hecho una pocilga hasta que normalmente Lussuria o Levi decidían hacer algo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo durante mi resfriado?

-He estado en algunas misiones, he hecho puntería con Fran y he molestado a Squalo en tu nombre.

El sacó algunos cuchillos y se dedicó a clavarlos en la diana que tenía puesta en la pared. Al cabo de un rato, su aura se volvió más siniestra.

-Me aburro- eso era una mala cosa, pensó la chica.

-¿Bel, cuánto has bebido?

-Mmm…Unas dos o tres botellas.

La chica se preguntó mentalmente cómo un ser humano normal podía estar siquiera consciente después de haber bebido eso, pero ya sabía la respuesta; en Varia no había nadie que se acercara a la definición de normalidad.

Él arrojó un cuchillo delante de sus pies y río de una forma un tanto macabra su 'shishishi'.

-Corre-ordenó el príncipe.

La chica se quedó de piedra por el tono peligroso de voz que el chico le estaba dando. El podía ser un tanto inestable a veces pero no tanto como para dar caza a uno de sus compañeros en Varia que no fuera Fran.

-1, 2,3… -él empezó a contar lentamente.

Salió corriendo de ahí a la máxima velocidad que le permitían las piernas. Llegó a oírlo contar hasta siete antes de estar tan lejos como para no oír su voz. Llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Se escondió en el hueco que había entre el armario y la pared esperando que no la encontrara.

Unos minutos interminables pasaron.

-¿Hasta cuándo debía permanecer escondida?-se preguntó a si misma.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Oyó como la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abría de forma violenta y cómo registraban las cosas buscando algo. Cuando el sonido de búsqueda ceso, oyó unos pasos lentos y seguros que se dirigían a la puerta de su habitación. Su respiración se hizo más pesada. Intentó hacer el mínimo ruido respirando colocando las manos delante de su boca.

El pomo de la puerta giró pero su perseguidor no la podía abrir. Una risa vino del otro lado de la puerta el no poder abrirla era un indicativo de que estaba ahí escondida. Él no tardó mucho en forzar la puerta. Entró en la habitación y cerró con pestillo evitando así la posible huida.

Con las rodillas en el pecho tan encogida como pudo la chica esperó un milagro para que no la encontrara. Él primero registró el cuarto de baño adjunto a su habitación. Ella dudo de si salir corriendo e intentar salir por la puerta pero si no conseguía desbloquearla a tiempo Bel daría cuenta de ella. Optó por seguir escondida, sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para poder conseguir una hazaña así. Él salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta.

Miró debajo de la cama, en el armario, debajo del escritorio y detrás de las cortinas. Parecía haberse rendido. En un momento de alivio, ella dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared. Acababa de sellar su billete de ida al infierno. Alzó la vista y encontró a Bel delante del espacio donde estaba escondida. Seguía derrochando un aura de peligrosidad sonriendo como un maníaco. El no poder ver sus ojos aumentaba su apariencia atemorizante.

Ella retrocedió hasta que golpeó la pared con la espalda esperando que no pudiera alcanzarla. No tuvo esa suerte.

La cogió y tiró de ella con fuerza lanzándola a la cama. Intentó huir hacia la puerta pero no logró ni salir de la cama antes de que el príncipe la inmovilizara.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad. Merezco un premio, he ganado.

-No he accedido a nada de eso-se quejó ella.

-En ningún momento te lo he preguntado-respondió Bel con una sonrisa.

Atacó sus labios sin piedad ni consentimiento. El beso era duro, exigente, sin darle tiempo a respirar siquiera. Notaba el amargo sabor del alcohol fluyendo por su lengua que luchaba incansablemente contra la suya. Cuando se alejó una sonrisa adornaba su rostro pero no pudo contemplarlo demasiado tiempo pues volvió a reclamar sus doloridos labios. Utilizando solo una mano para mantener las muñecas de la chica clavadas a la cama recorrió su cuerpo con la otra mientras la chica parecía querer hundirse en el colchón hasta desaparecer.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y la temperatura de la habitación parecía haber subido varios grados. Cuando Bel la tocaba era como si un hierro al rojo vivo acariciara su piel haciéndola arder.

La chica ya no sabía si seguir peleando o corresponderle. No se sentía especialmente atraída por el asesino rubio pero tampoco le desagradaba, mientras su cuerpo era estimulado por sus manos decidió ceder a la lujuria.

Por primera vez le correspondió un beso alentando al hombre sobre ella a ir más allá. Sin soltarle las manos le rajo la camisa junto al sujetador con uno de sus cuchillos haciéndole una herida superficial. Fue dejando besos por su cuello bajando hasta la herida lamiéndola. La saliva le provocó un ligero escozor pero se olvidó rápido de el cuando la boca de Bel se trasladó a uno de sus pechos. Su respiración era irregular entrecortada con algún suave gemido cuando el asesino comenzó a descender por su estomago hasta llegar a los pantalones del uniforme.

Le soltó las muñecas que ya habían adquirido un tono rojizo y utilizó las dos manos para desabrocharle el pantalón. Ella viéndose libre se quitó al hombre de encima y aprovechó para quitarse las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones. Bel no tardó en volverse a echar encima de la chica disfrutando de su piel desnuda. Lanzó su chaqueta y su camiseta a algún lugar junto con las botas de caña alta y lo que le quedaba de ropa. Besó y mordió toda la piel disponible en su cuello prácticamente como si deseara devorarla y bajo una de sus manos hasta la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. La deslizó por sus piernas hasta los tobillos donde ella impaciente pateó la prenda.

Llegados a ese punto ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro sin pudor disfrutando cada caricia y roce. El ambiente cambio rápido. Ambos necesitaban más.

Como cabía de esperarse nada de lo que pasó fue suave. Los movimientos erráticos, la respiración superficial y las ganas de poseer completamente el cuerpo del otro. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus pieles cuando el rubio utilizó lo que parecían sus últimas fuerzas para sostenerse y no aplastar a la chica haciéndose a un lado. La muchacha temblaba ligeramente después de la experiencia completamente relajada y deshinibida.

Poco le importaba cómo había llegado a suceder y lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. El sonido del colchón llamó su atención haciendo que se girara perezosamente. Bel se había levantado y estaba comenzando a vestirse. Una vez terminó se dirigió a la puerta abriendola pero se detuvo unos momentos antes de salir y pronunciar unas palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de la chica para después abandonar la habitación definitivamente cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Seguro- dijo ella a nadie en particular con media sonrisa en su cara antes de dejarse caer en el colchón.

* * *

Va dedicado a la primera persona que voto en el cuestionario de mi perfil ;) ;)

Y a el resto de lectoras espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.


End file.
